1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods of forming a thin film and fabricating an integrated circuit device using a niobium compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technologies, down-scaling of semiconductor devices is being quickly carried out in recent years, and thus, patterns constituting electronic devices are becoming finer.